The exchange of hearts
by sekhmet55555
Summary: What if the country's where real... what in a hope to reduce the amount of loneliness they felt. a company was created to send humans to work for the country's and hopefully win their hearts. fallow the life of one young girl as she starts working for England. accepting OC's. see inside for Countries that are now claimed.
1. The template

**A/N** this all came from one of those random dreams we all seam to have at times. I don't own any of the characters except my OC's. if you want to include one of your own OC's just fill out the form below... warning England, America, Egypt, Japan, Italy, Canada, Russia, Denmark, Belarus, Romano, Iceland, Finland, Germany, and France are already taken.

* * *

Template

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:(hair, eyes, body build,)

Clothing:

Education:

Lenguages:

Who they work for:

Attitude:

Background:


	2. meet the characters

**A/N** here are the OC's i have so far... there will be more... i still don't own any of the country's or hetalia... i wish i did though...

* * *

Name: Natasha

Age: 21

Gender: female

Appearance: dark brown armpit length hair usually kept in a bun, green cat like eyes, tall and lean.

Clothing: button down top and black pants or skirt

Education: masters in Mathematics

Languages: fluent in English and French. learning Russian, Italian, welsh, German, and any other language she can get her hands on.

Who they work for: England

Attitude: try's to see the good in everything. Kind and sweet. Motherly. Protective of her family (and friends but she sees them at the same being.)

Background: parents divorced. Just trying to get away from her old life. Not good at writing but good at listening and memorizing things quickly. Loves tea.

* * *

Name: Sarah

Age: 22

Gender: female

Appearance: long blond hair, blue eyes, skinny, shortish.

Clothing: nice blouse and skirt or a dress

Education: major in foreign language

Languages: fluent in English, Russian, and ASL. Learning French, German, Italian and Swedish.

Who they work for: Russia

Attitude: shy, doesn't stand up for herself.

Background: just trying to get away from her past and trying to be accepted for who she is in real life.

* * *

Name: amber

Age: 20

Gender: female

Appearance:hair dirty blond with a red stripe, eyesblue body build slimy

Clothing: sluty with wolf necklace

Education: masters in chemistry

Lenguages: German English Japanese Italian

Who they work for: Germany

Attitude: out there. Loud. Kind. Beware pissing her off.

Background:from America moved to Germany just to drink

Fave. Line I want a drink god damn it

* * *

Name: Sydney

Age: 23

Gender: female

Appearance:(hair, eyes, body build,) blonde, blue, averageish

Clothing:steam punk gothish

Education:going to music college

Lenguages:French english

Who they work for: Canada

Attitude:crazy energetic

Background:not a lot of money growing up now becoming a musician

* * *

Name: Lara

Age: 21

Gender:female

Appearance:(hair, eyes, body build,) short with shoulder length blond hair. Bright blue eyes.

Clothing: blue jeans and black tee shirt. Black zip up jacket or blue trench coat

Education: majored in world history

Lenguages: French, English, German,

Who they work for: france

Attitude: flirty, kind, childish

Background:best friends with Natasha's younger sister. Adopted as a sister by Natasha.

* * *

Name: Gen

Age:26

Gender: female

Appearance:black and red hair with green eyes. Tall and skinny but loves to eat.

Clothing:black tank top and black jeans or a pleated skirt and a dress shirt

Education: major in drawing and art

Lenguages: Dutch, Spanish, English, Danish, Swiss, Icelandic, and Norwegian

Who they work for: Denmark

Attitude: confident, kind, chill, protective

Background: parents never married. loves anime and drawing. Cat person. Loves tea.

* * *

Name: Madi

Age:22

Gender:female

Appearance:long dirty blond hair. Hazel eyes. Tall and well built

Clothing: jeans and tee shirt or fathers military jacket with shorts and tights underneath with a tank top.

Education: majored in engendering

Lenguages: English and German

Who they work for: America

Attitude: hyper. Kind. Sometimes picks on those smaller then her.

Background: went to high school with Natasha, gen, amber, sydney, and Sarah.

* * *

Name: Cana Johnson

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Appearance: Dull brown-blonde mix in hair, scraggly (light sideburns included). dark green eyes, Caucasian, roughly 6' 1". Solid build; not very muscular but not alot of fat either.

Clothing: Long-sleeved shirts of dull shades like grey, dark blue, or rust red.

Education: Vocational Degree, Electrical Engineering. Working towards full Mastery.

Languages: English, Russian, bare bones Turkish.

Who they work for: Belarus

Attitude: Persuasive, resourceful, a good listener, and dependable, but tends not to be the most pro-active and can forget to think things through. Basically, you need to come to him, but if you do, he'll make sure what you need to get done gets done.

Background: Come from 5 generations of farmers, but went to boarding school most of his life since his parent's realized his interest in farm work was virtually non-existent, and they never could quite beat it into him. (If you ask him, the time he spent at home was the dullest 10 years of his life). Eventually, sort of lost touch with his folks and got closer to his friends, eventually becoming the "guy go-to" for a rather interesting group of girls alongside his guy friends. Developed an extreme interest in foreign cultures, and wanted to go into the diplomatic core, but never quite made enough money to pay for the program. Extremely interested in anime, but other then that tends to shy away from "otaku" things (including video games). His hobbies include running, collecting odd objects, debate, and cooking (not baking; more like meals then desserts).

* * *

Name: Avalyn Vessalius

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Appearance: Waist long dark brown wavy hair with side swept bangs, turquoise

blue eyes, light tan skin, she's slim with some curves, her height is 5'7

Clothing: baggy white tank top with black skinny jeans or dark blue blazer,

white lace tank top and washed out denim shorts

Education: Major in Fashion Design

Languages: English, Italian, French, and Spanish

Who they work for: Romano

Attitude: sweet, mischievous, confident

Background: She moved from England to Italy for college and has enjoyed it

there so she stayed. She is trying to find her her true self

* * *

Name: Serendipity River Coleman

Age:13

Gender: Female

Appearence: Light brown hair worn with a specified color barrette or

headband,brown eyes,102 lbs,slim,tan skin

Clothing: White dress with a white headband,white snowboots,white fingerless

gloves with bold blue lines on them

Education: She has a really high IQ at such a young age.

Languages: Finnish,Swedish,Icelandic,Norwegian,Danish

Who they work for: She works for Finland,her sister works for Iceland

Attitude: Cheerful and energetic although she knows when to calm down.

Background: She lives with her older sister,Savannah,who is rich.

* * *

Name: Savannah Herah Parker.

Age:16

Gender: Female

Appearence: Long wavy hair that is worn down with a ribbon headband,white

skin,slim,blue eyes,106 lbs

Clothing: Red dress with white jacket,brown snowboots,red fingerless gloves

with bold blue and white lines on them

Education: She has a slightly higher IQ than her sister,but only because she's

older.

Languages: Icelandic,Norwegian,Danish

Who they work for: Iceland,and sometimes Norway.

Attitude: Calm and directed and pretty quiet.

Background: Rich,because of Inheritance and she's what you would call a

working girl.

* * *

Name: Chesha Red

Age:17

Gender: female

Appearance:(hair, eyes, body build,)red hair green eyes thin

Clothing:black jeans grey shirt green shaw

Education:collage, majoring in writing

Lenguages:American English, French,Russian

Who they work for: Italy

Attitude:kind odd and and kwirky

Background:she (normal gender) worked for Russia for a time before moving to America and finishing school

* * *

Name: Carina (Cari)

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Appearance:(hair, eyes, body build,). Long curly light brown hair, light green eyes, tan, relatively skinny

Clothing: Red dress with sleeves to the elbow, tan jacket, red heels

Education: Learning Arabic, pretty good with English, very artistic

Lenguages: Arabic and English

Who they work for: Egypt

Attitude: sweet, quiet, naive

Background: born in Sicily, takes several vacations to Turkey, Greece, and Egypt

* * *

Name: Alexander Balfour

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has light brown hair with natural streaks, It shaved on the sides (the back too) and on the top it's swept forward than upwards, Brown eyes with a hint of golden, Has a tall and lean build but has muscles.

Clothing: laid-back yet mature looking clothing

Education: Master of Laws and Master of Fine Arts

Languages: English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian,

Who they work for: Japan

Attitude: Calm and quiet laid-back attitude. He secretly playful, flirty, and mischievous.

Background: He lived in Canada, but he moved to japan to buy anime and manga.


	3. receaving the job

A/N No i don't own Hetalia. If i did it would be awesome. but that isn't about to happen any time soon. If you want to give me any suggestions i will gladly take them. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to actually post this. and to everyone who has already given me at least one OC i thank you all. I try to respond to each individually and i thank you all dearly for being so patient.

* * *

Natasha walked into the office. It was her first interview for this new company. She received a letter a week ago explaining the mission of this company was to send personal assistants to other country's to help specific people out. Which leads her to here… standing in front of the desk of the head of this new company with no self-confidence what so ever.

The lady behind the desk looked up and smiled. "You must be Natasha. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stood up and walked around the desk holding out her hand to Natasha. "It's nice to finally meet you. We already know the perfect person for you to work for. He is currently being told his requirements in this situation as I will tell you yours."

Natasha shakes her hand "um… I thought this was going to be an interview. Also I seem to have missed your name."

She smiled once again "why would we do something as time consuming as an interview. We just do a background check on the two parties and pull them to the office to tell them their sides of the agreement without letting them meet much if at all possible in case something falls through on one of the two sides. At to my name I'm Alice. Sorry I'm just so excited to get England to possibly have an assistant. He is always such a pain it's almost impossible to find someone he would enjoy working with and would put up working with him."

Natasha looked on confused. "England?"

Alice frowns slightly before she slimed again "Lets discus this over a quick lunch. I get my 30 min lunch break in about 10 so if you sit out there I'll take you to lunch. I'm paying."

"Alright, let's go to lunch. I'll wait for you in the lobby." Natasha stepped out and sat in one of the chairs for waiting in. she pulled out her copy of 'the adventures of Sherlock Holmes' and started reading.

She only looked up when the door on the other side of the room opened to reveal a man in a brown suit with dirty blond hair that was kind of messy. The two of them locked eyes for just a moment before Alice stepped outside pulling Natasha's attention away from the captivating man. "Ready to go?"

Natasha nods standing up putting her book in her purse. As the two of them walk down the hall Natasha glances back to see the man turn and walk towards the other exit.

"So of course you know there are other countries, but what most people do not know is that all the countries have a human embodiment of the countries too. This organization was created on the biases of trying to make their lives a bit better. The countries never get the same amount of love and respect and they only associate with other countries and the heads of the countries really. So we started finding people and sending them off to the country that they would get along with the most. Also with this we are trying to get comfortable around people. We leave it up to you and your employer if you want to go further than just working together though the hope that they could fall in love is part of how we choose who works with whom. So to prevent the countries from going into depression we need someone who won't leave them to their own devices all the time. So if you start having feelings for England feel free to act on them. It would be better them being alone for their whole life. Now that you know everything do you still want the job?"

Natasha smiled brightly. "Of course! I think I would almost die if I didn't take the job. So ill be working with England, Right?"

Alice nodded as she sat down and quickly ordered two bowls of soup. "If you ever need someone to talk to ill give you my number." She held her business card out to Natasha.

"So basically I eat as fast as I can and run home, pack, and get on a plane tomorrow morning?" Natasha took the card being held out to her.

"Yep, here is your plane ticket and I will send someone to pack the rest of your things and send them over to you. All you need to pack is enough for a week. Try to do anything you can to make him happy. Also if things start getting weird and you can request to change who your work for if you need. England has agreed to pick you up from the airport. He is at a meeting today but is going back tonight." The waitress brought them their soups, "I need to eat quickly to get back to work, and you need to get home to pack."

The two of them ate in silence and departed going their separate ways. As soon as Natasha was out of sight of the café she started running home until a blond feminine man reached out grabbing her around her waist pulling her to him. "Bonjour, what's your rush? You have time to sit and enjoy a drink, Non? I just want someone to keep me company until my friend comes and joins me."

Natasha Struggled to get away and he tightened his grip on her. "Let go of me you bloody frog!"

The French man smiled. "You sound just like my friend."

Then Natasha heard the footsteps approaching from behind. "Oi! Frog! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Iggy I'm trying to find someone to drink with me figuring you were not going to show up?" The Frenchman's grip did not loosen on Natasha as she struggled harder to get away.

"France let her go." Frances arms released Natasha as she fell backwards. France leapt forwards trying to grab Natasha before she fell but it was the other man's strong arms that encompassed her in their warmth. "Next time, Francis, you let go of someone make sure they have their footing first." The man set Natasha on her feet before turning to yell at Francis more.

Quietly Natasha took off her shoes and started to run leaving the short heeled shoes behind knowing they would only slow her down. "Oi, Hold up!" she did not look back and kept running. She heard footsteps fallowing her so she just ran faster. She stepped on a broken glass bottle but kept running bits of glass embedded in her feet. When she made it to her street she quickly ducked inside her apartment and glanced out the corner of her window. It was the man that had been arguing with Francis. He reminded her of something that she couldn't place. But what made her stop was what he said. It was barely loud enough for her to hear. "I just wanted to return your shoes." Then he turned and walked back the way he came.

Natasha carefully walked inside and fixed up her feet. She might have lost most of the concept of physical pain but that wouldn't have stopped an infection. After it was cleaned up she quickly packed one duffle bag and a small backpack with everything she needed for living without most of her stuff for a week (mostly it consisted of books). Shortly after she collapsed into her own bed and promptly passed out. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and she needed all the sleep she could get.


End file.
